


Taking Care of Daisuke

by SoFarAway93



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: BL, Boy Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Chibimon, Daiken Week, Daiken Week 2020, Daiken Week Day 2, Digimon 02 - Freeform, Digimon Adventure 02, First Kiss, Ichijouji Ken - Freeform, Illness, M/M, Minomon - Freeform, Motomiya Davis - Freeform, SWEET BOYS, Sickness, anime boys - Freeform, being sweet, daiken, digimon - Freeform, gay boys, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93
Summary: Chibimon calls Ken in a panic, Daisuke has fallen ill! Ken and Minomon rush over to Daisuke's aid after his family left him home alone for the weekend.Ken gives Daisuke cold medicine which makes him a bit loopy and starts calling him his boyfriend.This is for day 2 of Daiken Week.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Taking Care of Daisuke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for Day 2 of Daiken Week 2020.
> 
> In this story, Daisuke and Ken are 17 years old and in high school.
> 
> Also Happy Pride everyone!

Like most Saturday mornings, Ken waited for Daisuke to call him to begin their usual weekend together. Daisuke usually picked the plans and Ken just went along with it. He didn’t care what they did as long as he got be spend time with his best friend.

“It’s almost 1:30,” Ken said to his partner Minomon. “They usually call by now.”

_Beep beep_

He picked up his phone, it was an incoming video call from Daisuke. He pressed ‘answer’ but instead of his best friend, it was Chibimon.

“Chibimon? Where’s Daisuke?”

Minomon hopped onto Ken’s lap so he could see what was going on, “Hi Chibimon!”

“Guys, Daisuke’s not feeling well! His forehead is hot and has been coughing all day long,” Chibimon spoke quickly. “Please come over! His family is gone for the weekend. They went on a trip without us!”

“We will be right over, it’s going to be alright!”

Ken hung up and called for his mom.

“Ken dear, what’s wrong?,” asked Mrs. Ichijouji.

“Mom, Daisuke is really sick and his family has left him by himself! Do we have anything that I can take to him?”

Mrs. Ichijouji was equally worried about Daisuke, he had become like another son to her, “Let me start the rice porridge and I’ll put together a bag of everything you will need.”

After a half hour of Ken pacing the floor, his mom handed him a bag filled with little tissue packets, cold medicine, throat lozenges, vitamin C tablets and a bowl of rice porridge.

“You’re the best, Mom,” Ken gave her a big hug.

“Call me if you need anything or if he has to go to the hospital,” she said. “Daisuke is important to me too.

“I promise,” he said.

Minomon and Ken got on the train to Odaiba, which somehow felt slower since he was in a hurry.

Minomon whispered, “Ken, it’s going to be alright. We will be there soon.” He gave him a little hug, thanking him for his support.

Once they arrived at the station, Ken walked as quickly as his feet would take him to the Motomiya apartment. Upon arrival he typed in the passcode to the apartment, slipped his shoes off and called out, “Daisuke! Chibimon! We’re here.” He put the bag down in the kitchen when a little blue and white dinosaur came out to greet them. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s not doing any better,” Chibimon had tears in his eyes. “I’ve been doing my best but I don’t know anything about taking care of sick humans.”

Minomon hopped over to comfort his friend, “It’s ok, don’t blame yourself. How about you and I play in the living room while Ken takes care of Daisuke?”

He wiped the tears off his adorable cheeks, “Ok. Thank you both for coming. I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier, I thought I could handle it.”

“It’s fine, we’re here now,” Ken said. The two little Digimon went into the living room to play while Ken entered Daisuke’s room to assess the situation. The feverish boy was tangled up in the sheets and his cheeks were flushed. He put his hand on Daisuke’s forehead, he was burning up.

“Daisuke…Daisuke,” Ken whispered, trying to wake him up. Daisuke opened his eyes halfway, trying to figure out what was happening.

“Ken? What are you doing here?”

“Chibimon called saying you were sick so Minomon and I came over as fast as we could,” Ken ran his fingers through Daisuke’s hair. “How are you feeling? Can you tell me what’s the matter?”

“I feel hot, I keep coughing and my nose is stuffy,” Daisuke closed his eyes, comforted by Ken’s touch.

“Have you eaten today?”

Daisuke shook his head.

“My mom made rice porridge. How about you try to eat that?”

Daisuke nodded. Ken went to the kitchen to get a cool towel to put on Daisuke’s forehead, a glass of water, medicine and the porridge.

“Is he going to be ok?” Chibimon asked from the couch.

“Yes, Chibimon. I’ll do everything I can to help him,” Ken smiled.

He went back into the bedroom and asked Daisuke to sit up. He gave him the water and cold medicine then handed him the porridge and a spoon.

“Ken, will you feed me?”

Ken blushed, he wasn’t expecting him to ask that.

“Please Ken,” he looked at his best friend with puppy dog eyes. How could he say no?

“Ok, fine,” he brought a spoonful of porridge up into Daisuke’s mouth. “How is it?”

“It’s great. Your mom always makes the best food,” he smiled then opened his mouth for another spoonful. “I can only eat a little more though, Ken.”

“That’s alright don’t push yourself,” he gave him two more bites then put it aside. “Have you had a bath today?”

Daisuke slid back down under the covers and shook his head.

“How about I run you a warm bath? At least wash some of the sweat off?”

He nodded and closed his eyes. Ken turned on the water in the bathtub and let it run while he went to get Daisuke.

“Come on, let’s go to the bathroom,” he said. Daisuke got up and shuffled his way to the bathroom with Ken. They went in and closed the door behind them.

Ken tested the water, “This is a nice temperature. I’ll wait in the living room for you to be done.”

“Don’t go,” Daisuke said.

“Ok I’ll stay.”

Ken turned around as Daisuke took off his clothes and got into the bath.

“Is it warm enough? Too warm?”

“No, it’s perfect,” Daisuke looked truly content sitting in the bath.

Despite him being sick, Ken couldn’t help but think how cute he was. His pink cheeks made him look so sweet and innocent.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Daisuke asked with a cheeky smile.

“I’m not looking at you any differently than normal,” Ken blushed. “I’m just worried about you.”

“You’re so cute when you worry.”

It seemed as if the cold medicine was kicking in so he thought he would play along. “You think I’m cute?”

“Mhmm, I’ve always thought you were cute,” he said. “Do you think I’m cute?”

“I do.”

Ken’s heart starting beating faster. Was Daisuke actually confessing to him or was it just the medicine talking?

Daisuke chuckled to himself, “I knew it.”

“What do you mean, you knew it?”

“Like I just said, I see how you look at me,” his face went from pink to red. “I like it when you look at me that way.”

“And how do I look at you?” Ken teased.

“Nobody else looks at me the way you do,” Daisuke closed his eyes, held his breath and slid underneath the water for a second. Once he came above the surface, he looked Ken in the eyes, “You look at me like you love me.”

Ken didn’t know how to respond. Should he lie? Should he deflect that statement? Should he be honest?

“Let’s get you back in bed, Daisuke. I think it’s time for you to get back to sleep,” he leaned over the side of the tub to pull the plug. “Do you need help getting out?”

Daisuke nodded. Ken put out his hands which his best friend grabbed. He hoisted him up and out of the tub. It took all of the strength within himself to not look down.

“Ken, will you dry me off?”

“Come on, Daisuke. I know you’re sick but you’re not a baby.”

He started pouting, one of Ken’s top Daisuke weaknesses. “If you don’t help me, I won’t get any better. I’m starting to get cold, Ken!”

Ken sighed, grabbed a big blue towel and dried Daisuke off bit by bit, “Happy?”

“I am,” Daisuke smiled as if he was drunk. “My boyfriend is being so sweet.”

Ken’s heart was about to explode, “Boyfriend?”

“Mhmm. You’re my boyfriend, Ken.”

“Are you messing around with me? I know you’re feeling sick but…”

“Why would I be messing around? You’re my boyfriend who takes care of me and loves me.”

Ken finished drying him off, “Ok, let’s get you into some clean pajamas. I know you’re already going to ask so yes, I will help you put them on.”

Daisuke clapped like a child at an amusement park, “Yay! Ken is the best boyfriend!”

He had Daisuke step into clean boxers and pajama bottoms then pulled them up with his eyes closed.

“Let’s get you tucked back into bed,” the boys went back to Daisuke’s room. He laid down under the covers then Ken felt his forehead. “You’re still warm. Let’s put a cool cloth on to help bring your temperature down.”

Daisuke nodded, “You’re not going to leave are you? Please stay with me. My family isn’t coming home until tomorrow night.”

“How can I say no to my boyfriend?” Ken smiled warmly. “Let me call my mom so she knows we will be staying here tonight. I would be worried about you if I left anyway.”

Daisuke grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze, “Thank you.”

Ken put the compress on Daisuke’s forehead then went out to the living room to call his mom.

Chibimon ran over to Ken as he shut the bedroom door behind him, “What’s going on? Is he any better?”

Ken sat down on the floor, “He’s still feverish so I’m hoping it will break tonight. Minomon and I are going to sleepover to keep an eye on him.”

Chibimon jumped into Ken’s arms to give him the best hug his little arms would allow, “Thank you, thank you! Thank you for helping him. I felt so lost earlier today, that I had let him down.”

“You didn’t let him down. Even though he’s loopy from the cold medicine, he’s thankful you were there for him and tried your hardest to help.”

“Ken’s right! I’m proud of you, Chibimon. He is lucky to have a friend like you,” Minomon chimed.

Chibimon looked much less worried after their conversation. The Digimon went back to playing and Ken called his mom. Once they hung up, he went back into Daisuke’s room to see if he fell back asleep.

He whispered, “Daisuke, are you still awake?”

“Yeah, I’m still awake,” he said in a small voice, as if he was moments away from falling into dreamland. “Thank you for taking care of me. It means a lot.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Anybody would do that for a friend.”

Daisuke sat up looking annoyed, “Friend? I’m just a friend now?” He flopped back onto his pillow and crossed his arms, “Wow, you think you know a guy.”

He had forgotten Daisuke thought they were actually dating, “I’m sorry, I meant to say boyfriend! It’s such a new relationship that I misspoke.”

Daisuke turned on his side to face him, “I will only accept your apology on one condition. You have to give me a kiss!”

“What?”

“You heard what I said.”

Ken’s mind was going a million miles an hour. His heart was pounding in his ears and his mouth went dry. Would it actually be ok to kiss him? He had wanted to kiss him for years, when else would he get such an opportunity?

“Daisuke, you’re not feeling well. Go back to sleep and when you wake up you’ll forget all about kissing.”

“I won’t forget! I’m being serious,” he was pouting, hoping that he could persuade Ken by acting cute. “Don’t you want to kiss me?”

“Of course, I do,” he said quietly.

Daisuke reached out to hold his hand, “Then what’s the problem? Kiss me, Ken.”

It was now or never. Ken leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Daisuke’s then pulled back. The boys looked at each other with longing, that quick peck wasn’t enough. Ken leaned back in and kissed him with full force. Daisuke cradled Ken’s face with his hands as if they had done this dozens of times. A minute went by before they pulled apart.

Daisuke looked up with sleepy eyes, “Are you glad we kissed?”

Since he probably wouldn’t remember all of this in the morning, he figured he might as well be honest, “Yes, I am. I have wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

He held on to his hand as he drifted off to sleep, “Me…too…” and he was out like a light.

Ken touched his lips, still in disbelief that they kissed. Part of him was a little sad that when Daisuke wakes up, he probably won’t remember it.

As the evening went on he ordered takeout for himself and the Digimon then made a blanket fort for the three of them to sleep under in the living room.

The next morning Ken went to check on Daisuke. He opened the door quietly in case he was still sleeping. “Daisuke, are you up?”

Daisuke turned on his side, “I’m awake. I slept really well last night.”

Ken felt his forehead, “Your forehead feels fine. Are you feeling any better?”

“I’m not at 100% but I’m better than yesterday. All thanks to you,” he winked.

“Do you want cold medicine?”

“No thanks. I think that stuff gave me really realistic dreams. I had a dream that we were dating and we kissed.”

Ken blushed, “Man, what do they put in that stuff?”

Their eyes met, Daisuke whispered for him to come closer. Ken leaned in. The moment he realized what was happening, Daisuke cupped the back of his head and brought him in for a kiss.

“What was that for?” Ken’s face was as red as a strawberry.

“My dream made me curious about kissing you,” Daisuke said as he slid down under the duvet. “I liked it.”

Ken pulled the duvet back to make eye contact with him, “I liked it too.”

The two kiss again.

And again.

And again.


End file.
